This invention relates to forged parts fabricated from alloys such as nickel-base alloys, and more particularly, it relates to large forged parts having fine grain size fabricated from nickel-base alloys.
Nickel-base alloys, iron-nickel-chromium-base alloys nickel-cobalt or cobalt-base alloys and the like have been found to be difficult to fabricate, particularly into large forged parts, and consistently obtain fine grain size which aids in achieving mechanical properties in the forged parts. The large forged parts referred to herein include turbine discs or spacers which can weigh 7,500 to 24,000 pounds.
The present invention provides a product and a process for achieving fine grain size and improved mechanical properties in large forged parts fabricated from superalloys such as nickel alloys, iron-nickel, nickel-cobalt and cobalt-base alloys and the like.